Vanishing Act
by TurningDarkside13
Summary: Sam and Dean head to a small town were people are going missing. Set Season 2 just after Simon Said but not really any spoilers. T because of a naughty word. I own nothing.


Sam walked back to the Impala, coffees in hand. Dean climbed back in the car followed by Sam shortly after.

'Where are we going?', Dean asked, sipping his coffee and pulling out of the gas station.

'A small town, about twenty miles away.', Sam answered, finishing his coffee and flipping through the pages he had printed out in the last town they'd stopped in.

'And what, people are going missing?', Dean continued, throwing his empty cup in the back.

'Yeah, ten people in the last two weeks. None of them have been found and they all go missing in the same area.', Sam explained.

'So what are we thinking?', Dean asked.

'Turn left at the next exit. Well it could be a ghost but the disappearances seem too close together. It could be a demon.', Sam replied.

'Well we can ask around and see the families, they might be able to give us more of a clue.', Dean said.

After a short while they drove into their desired destination and chose a motel. They set up, papers on walls, guns on tables and laptops open.

'Found anything?', Dean asked, closing his laptop.

'No, no freak storms, cattle mutilations or anything.', Sam sighed.

'People don't just go missing because of demons and leave no clue.', Dean said, running a hand through his spiked hair.

'I know. Maybe it's...gah...maybe it...', Sam gasped, clutching his head.

'Sam?', Dean shouted, running round the side of the table and crouching in front of his brother.

'Ah, Dean, my head.', Sam cried before his eyes glassed over and his body went limp. Dean caught his brother as he fell and cradled him in his arms. He felt helpless not being able to help his brother when he had a vision. Sam's eyes closed and he tensed in Dean's arms.

'D'n', Sam murmured.

'Yeah Sammy. I'm right here. I got you.', Dean replied, letting Sam hide his face in his jacket.

'It's Sam. I don't think it's a demon, Dean.', Sam said, leaning himself against the table.

'Another kid?', Dean asked, getting off the floor and pulling his brother up.

'Yeah, it was weird. I don't know who it is, I didn't see who it was, but I bet the kids kidnapping the people.', Sam mumbled, allowing Dean to guide him to the nearest bed and help him in.

'Well, we'll find him or her and stop them.', Dean promised, grabbing a water and some ibuprofen for Sam.

'They're still human, Dean.', Sam said.

'Yes, humans who are killing people.', Dean replied, knowing his brother didn't like the idea.

'Fine.', Sam muttered.

'I'll go talk to the families. You grab a few hours to sort your headache out.', Dean ordered, slipping his gun into his waistband and heading out the door before Sam could argue. Sam curled up and fell into a fitful sleep.

Dean walked back into the motel room a few hours later, fed up and tired with people telling him how wonderful their missing friends or family were. Sam was fidgeting in his sleep, so Dean tapped his still booted feet as he went past. Sam jerked awake, a frightened look in his eye.

'You ok?', Dean asked, putting his gun on the table and flopping onto the bed.

'Yeah, did you find anything?', Sam replied, trying to change the subject.

'Absolutely nothing, I mean many visited the same places but it could be anyone.', Dean sighed.

'What if this person is just kidnapping people who have bullied him in any way?', Sam wondered.

'Yeah, could just be someone just having a major temper tantrum.', Dean laughed, catching Sam glaring at him.

'Ok. Well, I say we go out on the town tonight, see if we can see anything of interest.', Dean continued, grabbing his gun back off the table and replacing it in his waistband. Sam stuck to just having his knife in his pocket and followed Dean to the car. They drove for a short time before finding the bar that some of the family members had mentioned. The Three Thorns. Sam and Dean sat themselves at table that allowed them to scan the room easily without raising suspicion. Dean had beer whilst Sam chose to stick to soda wanting to keep his wits about him.

'Chill out dude.', Dean laughed, patting Sam's thigh quickly to offer his frightened brother a bit of comfort, not that he'd admit it.

'I'm fine.', Sam whispered, sweeping his eyes back over the crowd. The door swung open and a man walked in, dirty blonde hair spiked up, jeans and a jumper nothing unusual but Sam tensed and suddenly ran out the back door. Dean glanced back at the man quickly before following his brother out. Sam was laying in the parking lot, face down.

'Sam?', Dean said, his breath hitching in his throat. Dean pulled his brother into his lap. His eyes were glazed over his jaw slack. A vision.

'Dammit. Sammy.', Dean muttered, hauling Sam upright and looping his arm around his brother's waist, holding a belt loop for good measure before slowly dragging Sammy to the car and into the passenger seat. Dean crouched at the passenger door waiting for Sammy to finish his vision.

'Dean. The man who came in, he's going to take a girl. Tonight.', Sam gasped, jolting forward in his seat.

'Easy Sam. Deep breaths. It's ok. We'll stop him.', Dean soothed, standing upright and keeping an eye on the door.

'We'll have to follow him.', Sam said, climbing delicately out of his seat and guiding himself to the boot where he retrieved his gun and put it in the same place Dean kept his.

'Yeah. Sam, just, be careful.', Dean mumbled, finding his emotion awkward.

'Of course, Dean.', Sam said, tapping his shoulder and nodding his head towards the door where the man with dirty blonde spiked hair walked out the door with a slim brunette, arm wrapped around her waist. Dean nodded and they followed quietly behind, making sure they weren't noticed. After a short while the giggling woman and the man turned down an alley and entered an abandoned warehouse, it wasn't filled with much a broken mattress and a couple of random wood piles.

'What are we doing here?', the brunette asked, shivering slightly against the chill wind.

'I thought we'd go somewhere private. We won't be disturbed here. Are you cold Mae?', the man asked, a slightly sinister tone to his voice.

'No, I'm fine. I think I should go home. My room mate will wonder where I am.', Mae said, fear in her voice as she headed for the exit. Dean saw the man grab Mae by the arm and pull her back, she crumbled to her knees. Dean nodded at Sam and they ran inside, Dean held his gun pointed at the man's head whilst Sam hauled the woman up and ordered her to run.

'Who the hell are you?', the man asked, shocked.

'Your worst nightmare pal.', Dean hissed. The man suddenly appeared next to Sam, startling them both. Sam lifted his gun to the man's head.

'Clever, but your not the first person we've met who can do stuff.', Dean mocked, forcing the man away from Sam.

'Leave me alone.', the man snarled.

'Oh you don't frighten us princess. Now either we kill you or trap you up somewhere.', Dean laughed.

'Can't trap me I'm afraid.', the man replied, a smile on his face.

'Oh we're very good. Don't test us.', Dean snapped. The man suddenly disappeared.

'Didn't think that through did you?', Sam barked, running his fingers through his hair.

'No. Shit.', Dean said, kicking at the dusty floor.

'Dean!', Sam gasped, before his legs buckled and he went plummeting down but Dean was quick and slowed his descent. The vision was a short one but Sam came round shouting No and Dean a lot.

'Easy Sammy. I'm here. I got you.', Dean soothed, pulling him upright. Sam wrapped Dean in a tight embrace.

'Dude. Personal space.', Dean moaned, worry tracing his voice for fear of what he had seen in his vision.

'James. We know your still here, show yourself.', Sam ordered, raising his gun. Dean glanced quickly at Sammy before doing the same. James flitted in front of them.

'James. We can help you but you have to stop killing people. I don't care what happened, we get it, it was awful it always is. We lost our mum too but you can help us hunt down the thing that did it. Please. Just let us help you.', Sam said, Dean recognised the puppy-dog eyes that had normal people crumpling at the knees but not this guy.

'I can't be helped!', James screamed before appearing next Dean, grabbing his jacket and disappearing again.

'DEAN! NO!', Sam screamed, looking frantically over the warehouse, then he saw them, James was dangling Dean through one of the skylights.

'DON'T! You'll kill him!', Sam shouted, a tear falling down his face as he realised his last vision was coming true.

'EXACTLY!', James called before letting go of Dean's jacket. Dean tumbled through the air and Sam screamed loud. Suddenly, pain burst in Sam's head and then left when the broken mattress came flying over the room and landed under the skylight just before Dean landed, allowing him to come to a comfy landing. Dean looked around shocked, realisation spreading across his face. Sam just froze, Dean had never seen him use this power before.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!', James yelled, pushing Sam to the floor. A shot rang out in the air and James fell forward onto Sam who quickly pushed him off and stood up. Dean was still laying there but his gun was pointed in Sam's direction, a small wisp of smoke escaping from the barrel. Dean hauled himself up.

'He dead?', Dean asked, walking quickly over to Sam.

'Yeah, unless a guy can survive with his brains covering a warehouse floor.', Sam replied, a smile on his face.

'You did that?', Dean questioned, gesturing to the mattress.

'Err, yeah.', Sam answered.

'Well, thanks Sammy, you saved my life. Guess those powers do come in useful. They keep my face pretty.', Dean laughed, pushing Sam out the warehouse and back towards the bar.

'Dean? Nothing could make your face pretty.', Sam retorted and was met a small fist hitting his arm. They reached the car quickly and they were soon set off again, on to their next hunt.


End file.
